In My Head
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Roy fantasies about his wannabe relationship with Edward,but is almost certain the younger wants nothing to do with him...Until he dreams, that is. But how does Edward really feel about Roy?
1. Chapter 1

**So it's Feli-chan again with another story!**

**haha! I'm on a roll...but i leave on a trip this weekend and i doubt i'll be able to type (might be able to write)**

**This is a three part story, it's a song-fic of "in my head" that i had to write cuz it was stuck in my head. Literally! ^^**

** This part is Roy's POV. **

**I hope you'll enjoy, please review!**

**oh and i don't own FMA or the song. ^.~**

* * *

/Everybody's looking for love,

Oh, oh./

I sat at the counter of the bar, still in uniform. It was a Friday night and the team and I had decided to go out for a few drinks at the usual club. The music was blaring through the speakers, making the floorboards shake; a steady techno rhythm filled the air. A half-empty glass of amber liquid rested on the bar in front of me. The others were joking around beside me, Kain already sporting a drunken blush.

My thoughts weren't with my team, however, and it wasn't due to an alcohol-induced daze either. They were instead focused on a certain young subordinate of mine with long, blond plaited hair. The boy had recently come back from yet another unsuccessful search for the Philosopher's Stone.

Today he had come in, dust-covered, completely disheveled, and in a foul mood. His normally bright golden eyes were a dark amber, scowling angrily at anyone and anything that crossed their path.

We had our normal banter; my calling him short, him calling me a bastard, him getting upset… Needless to say, he'd left the office rather quickly…

And it was for the best. Because I had, many times before now, had the strong urge to just grab him and throw him against the desk; kissing and fucking him into oblivion. For this reason, I called him short and pissed him off as quickly as I could so that way he'd stay away from me and leave sooner.

The first few times this happened, the feeling would disappear soon after, and I told myself that was because I was just lusting after him. But after those few times, feelings stayed till the want turned into a /need/; the lust into…/love/.

I knew from the way Edward acted toward me that he would never feel the same way I did. The way I had continuously treated him in the past didn't help me out either.

I came out of my daze when I felt Jean sharply jabbing me in the ribs.

/Ain't that the reason,

You're at this club?

Oh, oh./

"Hey, what's the boss doing here, Colonel?" He nodded his head toward the entrance where Edward stood…with another man. He too was military uniform, though I didn't recognize him. He didn't look like anything special; he had short, buzz-cut brown hair, tanned skin and was about a head or two taller than Edward.

I watched as the man put his arm around Edward's shoulder, guiding him past the bar and onto the dance floor. I turned back to my drink, downing the rest in one go. I closed my eyes tightly, barely tasting the bitter sting of alcohol as it went down my throat.

/You ain't gunna find a dance with him.

No, oh!/

I tried to ignore Jean's worried eyes and peered past him into the crowd. It was easy to spot Edward; he was on the edge of the crowd with the unidentified soldier. Both of them were dancing closely together to the bass beat. Edward had his back to me, blond braid swishing back and forth as he moved. But then the dancing started turning dirty as the soldier grabbed Edward's hips and grinded them with his own, capturing Ed's lips in a rough kiss. It was obvious to tell that these two had been seeing each other for a while just by their actions.

"I'm going to head back to the office," I murmured to Jean as I stood, setting some money on the counter for my drink. "I've got some more paperwork that's due tomorrow." He nodded, believing my 'not-too-untrue' lie.

I walked to the door, pushing my way though the steadily growing crowd. I stopped at the door, and was unsurprised that to find that I could still spot him in the crowd. The neon strobe lights that were flickering over the crowd and changing colors constantly over the crowds, made his hair seem to change colors. The crowd was getting loud as I stepped away, sounding like some drunks were getting in another fight…

I sighed sadly as I stepped out into the warm summer night.

/I got a better solution,

For you girl.

Oh, oh./

I hung up my jacket, the office too hot for so many layers. I walked to my desk as I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt. Sitting in my chair, I took some paperwork out and put it in front of me, just in case Hawkeye or someone checked on me. I laid my head down on my arms that I had folded. I closed my eyes as my thoughts drifted off to the club, imagining what /could/ have happened, had I done what I longed to do.

\\\\\\\\\\\

/Just leave with me now,

Say the word and we'll go./

I walked up to the man and pushed him away.

"I'm cutting in, thanks," my voice low and threatening. The soldier scuttled off quickly as to avoid my wrath.

Edward looked at me, eyes wide as I hooked my arm with his.

"Shall we go?"

/I'll be your teacher,

I'll show you the ropes./

I carefully laid Ed on his back, our shirts discarded on the floor of my room. Our pants soon joined our shirts.

Ed lay beneath me, the faint light of the moon coming in through the window, making his skin glow. His face a bright red, he averted his eyes from me nervously.

"Ed, don't worry, it'll be alright," I whispered as I cupped his chin in my hand drawing his face close to mine. He continued to flicker about anxiously.

"I…it's …it's my f-first time…" He trailed off, stammering and blushing a deeper red than before. I smirked before capturing his lips, kneading his lower lip with my tongue. Moaning softly, he opened is mouth, mewling as our tongues collided. I searched his mouth, memorizing every curve; the texture, the taste that was solely his. I slowly rubbed my tongue against the roof of is mouth, loving how he shivered and whimpered in response.

After breaking apart to catch my breath, I stared deeply into wide, hazy amber irises.

"You'll be fine Edward, I'll help you." His face was flushed from the kiss, and the slightest sheen of sweat dotted his forehead. He bit his swollen lip before nodding slowly and craning his neck up to kiss me again.

And so we began…

/You'll see a side of love

You've never known./

I kissed down his neck, stopping to bite at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Satisfied with the small cry Edward let out. I continued to nip at the surrounding area, licking it softly. When I was done, Edward's hands had clenched the sheets of the bed tightly as he tried to suppress his beautiful sounds.

"Edward, I _want_ to hear you," I pinched one of his nipples 'til it stood erect. Edward however, refused to comply. Lowering my lips to his nipple, I slowly dragged my tongue over it, and still I felt him quivering, holding back. Placing my mouth over top of it, I swirled my tongue around it and sucked on it. Edward panted, before letting out a low whine as I grazed my teeth against him. I released him and continued kissing downward, briefly slipping my tongue in his belly button just to see his response.

"Haah! R-Roy!" His stomach curled itself away from me. Chuckling, I kissed around his belly button, sometimes adding a soft nip to a kiss, feeling Edward jump in shock and emit small noises that caused shivers to run down my spine. "R-r-Roy…"

/I can see it going down…

…going down…/

I slowly put my hands on his slim, petite hips, carefully working his boxers down his legs, his erection tenting his boxers, ever so slightly. Edward began to squirm under my touch, so I kissed him roughly, and slid his boxers the rest of the way off while he was distracted. He 'eep'-ed as the cool bedroom air hit his pulsing erection.

Before I could move to take him into my mouth, I felt his hands on my chest. I looked down to find him biting his lip again, in an ever-so-damnably cute way. His eyes were traveling up and down my chest, his hands following his eyes. I sighed as I shivered against his touch. His hands continued, circling around my stomach, tickling my lower abdomen. He then brushed his hand over my still clothed member. Taking the waistband of my boxers, he slowly tugged them off. My member stood erect and impossibly hard.

/In my head,

I see you all over me…/

I had Ed straddle me, his knees on either side of my thighs. His eyes were wide and anxious.

"B-but, I-I don't know what t-to do! I-I…!"

I carefully inserted my finger inside of him. And even though it didn't seem like they could, his eyes widened even more. "R-Roy?" His breathing was uneven with shock.

"Calm down," I petted his bowed head with my other hand. "Just relax; doing this will make things easier for you." He took deep breaths and I gradually began to move my finger around inside of him. As his face relaxed, I added a second finger. He sighed and I began to move my fingers deeper within him, before scissoring him. His eyes that had until then been peacefully closed, snapped open at the jolt of pain that must have washed over him. He whimpered loudly as I continued to scissor him, and I petted his soft, silky blond hair comfortingly.

"It'll help trust me…" I 'shh'-ed quietly.

After I felt he was adequately stretched out, I continued to probe my fingers in him, going deeper into him with each thrust.

"Roy!" Ed screamed as I hit his special spot.

Soon he was riding my fingers roughly. I could tell from the pleasure on his face and the glorious sounds he was making, that I was still hitting that spot.

/In my head,

You fulfill my fantasies…/

I took out my fingers and Ed moaned, now sitting on my stomach, leaning against my propped up legs for support. His own legs were spread open from our previous activity.

Ed whimpered at the loss of my fingers, sweat covering his face and dripping down his temple. His face flushed adorably and his mouth hung open, panting.

"Are you ready?" I questioned my member irritatingly hard and more than ready itself. His was in a similar state. Unable to talk properly, he just nodded his head numbly, sitting up, as my legs fell back. He now had himself above me, and I had one hand on his hip, the other holding myself. I guided Edward onto me slowly, feeling my tip against his puckered entrance, I eased into him but stopped before his ring of muscle.

I looked up from watching myself become one with Edward, into his pained, and slightly frightened golden eyes. I took the hand that had been holding myself steady and placed it on his other hip. I smiled encouragingly at him as I pushed his hips down onto mine, gasping myself as I pushed through his ring of muscles and into his body. I could hear Ed gasping and crying out at the intrusion. Trying to keep my breathing calm, I looked up at him. A few tears were streaking down his face as he gasped unevenly. Reaching with one hand, I cupped his cheek again, this time brushing away the tears.

"When you're ready Ed…" He barely acknowledged me, instead trying to control his breathing, while getting used to the foreign feeling of being entered like that.

Edward felt_ perfect: _perfectly warm, perfectly tight, and…

Ed had lifted himself up, so that my tip was the only thing in him, before plunging down onto me.

Both of us were left gasping, but he continued shakily; lifting himself up before dropping himself down again.

/In my head,

You'll be screaming, 'Ohhh!'/

Moans and growls erupted from deep within my chest while Edward cried out in pleasure with every drop he made. Soon I was meeting him halfway, thrusting my hips up as he dropped his down.

"R-r-Roy! I-I'm g-gonna-!" Edward panted breathlessly as he rose again. I stared up at him as I too fell back for a moment, nodding my head slightly in agreement.

The next moment, he dropped down onto me as I thrust my hips upward to meet him.

"Ohhh! ROY!" Ed cried as he came all across my stomach, slumping against me.

/In my head;

It's going down;

In my head;

It's going down./

Just as I was about to complete the process, and spill my seed into Edward's petite body, a loud sound startled me. I felt the world collapse around me, and darkness surround me as my Edward disappeared from my sight. My eyes opened warily as I realized I had fallen asleep at my desk, paperwork still piled high…And my pants _still_ unbearably tight. The knocking at the door had stopped, and I got up, sighing in disappointment to go to the door and tell Hawkeye I was fine before she shot the door down.

/In my head…/

* * *

**And this was edited by Meep-chan. See? I don't do NOTHING, contrary to popular belief :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heylo!**

**I've finally typed up the next segment! ^^ and just before school too!( i may have the third part out before school too!)**

**Thanks to my editor Meep, i hope you will all enjoy this chapter! **

**tehehe~**

* * *

'Some dudes know,

All the right things to say…'

I gasped in shock as I felt my lower region being violated by Dean.

"Aah! Wh-what do you think you're-?" His lips smashed onto mine before I could make a scene. We continued to fight in this way; me trying to escape his grasp, and him kissing and touching me in places he shouldn't be.

I closed my eyes tightly, clenching them shut as he bit my mouth open and forced his tongue inside.

_'No! Not him! He's not the one I want! No!'_

The plan had been to just go to the club with Dean to hang out for a bit. He had helped Al and I in our research, and I offered to take him to dinner- since it was so late and all. _Why_ did I do this to myself?

To be honest, I hadn't had any clue he was such a freakin' pervert -scratch that- a molesting rapist.

I had just wanted to get into the place Roy and the others often went to when the week was rough. The club had a dinner menu, and was rumored to have great food, so I picked that place for our dinner. The club obviously wouldn't let me in, due to how young I look, and the fact that I'm seventeen. But Dean had said he'd make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid…and they let us in. Though that could be because of the twenty dollars I saw him slip to the bouncer.

Dean had led me right past Roy. I could feel those midnight blue eyes following me, practically burning me. Dean had said we should dance. I thought the song was okay, and agreed…And look where it got me…

Dean had me leaned back as far as I could go, I was trying to fight against him but wondered why Roy or _someone_ wasn't helping me…

That is until I heard the gunshot and I was quite suddenly dropped onto the hard and cold concrete floor by no other than Dean. Blinking up at him, I saw his face was frozen in fear. The club suddenly got very quiet, only the music continued to play.

Dean had his hands high in the air and a rather familiar gun pointed to his face.

"That is ill-conduct in such vicinity; _especially_ with a minor," a cold angry voice with cold brown eyes to match, held the gun steady. Her finger still poised on the trigger.

"Edward," the brown eyes flickered to me, softening a bit as she released one hand from the gun in order to help lift me up. "Are you alright?" As soon as I gave a short nod, Riza was immediately back on Dean's case. Glancing around, I tried to look for a certain brunette, blue-eyed superior officer of mine. Instead, I only saw his subordinates trying to get the club-goers back to clubbing.

"Hey, Chief," an arm laid itself over my shoulders, guiding me toward the club's entrance. At first I tensed, not recognizing the appendage around me and not wanting a repeat of what had just happened with Dean. However I relaxed when I smelled the familiar smoke.

"What, Havoc? I nearly got raped back there, what do you want? And where is that lazy Colonel Bastard anyways?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," he trailed off for a moment, looking around, before slipping outside with me in tow. "He left here pretty quickly after you came in. Said something about papers needed by tomorrow, but I don't believe him. Would you mind checking up on him for me?" All the while he was saying this, he was hailing a taxi.

'When it comes down to it,

It's all just game.'

"Listen, Havoc, I don't know…I-" I then was shoved into the taxi. Havoc gave the cab driver instructions before turning back to me and looking through my open window.

"The Colonel really _cares_ about you Chief; a lot more than he lets on. He seemed to think that you and that guy you were with were something…It kinda got to him." Havoc smirked again after telling me this new information. He hit the car door a few times, and the driver took off toward Headquarters.

I sat there staring out the open window before slowly rolling it up and leaning my head against the cool glass. My mind wandered freely to what could have happened, had Roy intervened.

'Instead of talking,

Let me demonstrate.'

As Dean's hips rolled against mine and I whimpered, helpless in his grasp. That is until I was suddenly in the hands of another…

Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to steady my breathing. I heard a icy cool voice speak to Dean, sounding from just above my head. "I suggest you leave the boy alone." I felt his throat vibrate in a growl against my forehead that was pressed to it as he held me closer.

As I heard Dean huff and walk away, the man who held me close loosened his grip as he moved a hand to cup my cheek gently. He guided my eyes to meet his thawing cold ones. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Mustang's voice sounded oddly possessive…And I _liked_ it…A bit too much.

I gulped as a sudden heat flooded both my cheeks and my lower region. Looking away, I tried to stutter for an answer.

"Look at _me,_ Edward," His voice was still low and the obvious possessive tone loaded his words.

I bit my lip nervously as I stared up at him, "I-I'm fine, Mustang…" I trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at me. He released me from his hold for only a moment as he used his other hand to grab my arm and pull me with him to the back of the club.

"Hey! Where are we-?" I stopped myself as Roy turned into the bathroom area, shoving open the men's door and pulling us inside. As soon as I was in, I was slammed against the very same door that had just been opened for me. Roy planted his hands on either side of my head as his lips crashed onto mine in a much more pleasant way than Dean's had.

"Mhn, Roy," I moaned as we momentarily broke apart for air.

"You talk too much, Edward." He murmured before his lips reclaimed mine once again. His mouth moved perfectly against mine, his lower lip kneading at mine; loosening it so he could easily slip his tongue into my mouth. While moaning deeply as our tongues collided, I could feel him smirking into the kiss.

I soon was putty in his hands as he led me, stumbling, away from the door and into a stall. His eyes glittered with a mix of lust and love.

My pants grew ever so tight.

Closing and locking the stall door behind us, he leaned me against it and went for my neck as his hands reached the hem of my shirt; gliding under the fabric and feeling up my stomach and chest, pushing my shirt up as he went.

He had been kissing my neck in random places when he paused for a moment to slip the shirt over my head. His hands continuing to roam over me. I sighed happily, leaning against the door. I jumped when Roy bit the juncture between neck and shoulder, unable to hold back the low guttural moan that came from me. Roy was soon licking and nipping the offended area affectionately. As he finished it off with a final slow drawl of his tongue, he moved his face back to mine. A strong emotion shone deep in his eyes.

"Edward, I love you." _Love _was what was in his eyes….

My mouth didn't seem to work, "I-I, Roy, I…" Seeing as how my voice seemed to be failing me, I took matters into my own hands and craned my head up to kiss him. "…love you…" I whispered after my small peck of affection. Roy showed me a rare smile before he nuzzled the slightly sore skin at my shoulder.

"Now everyone will know you're taken…" His hands began their quest again, one dipping below the waistband of both my pants and boxers.

'Get down to business,

And skip foreplay.'

"R-Roy! What do you think you're-mhn? This is a public-ah! R-ah-Roy, ANYONE COULD WALK IN!" His hand was fondling me, and was distracting me immensely.

"I like how you say my name, Edward," He drawled, before continuing in a low husky voice as his lips touched the shell of my ear, "Then we'd better make _this_ one fast…"

The next thing I knew both my pants and boxers were around my ankles and Roy was moving me towards the toilet, his lips on mine. I could faintly feel his warm hand groping my butt, but didn't really think anything of it... Until I felt the intrusion.

"Aah!"

'Just leave with me now,

Say the words and we'll go…'

"Can't do this without somewhat preparing you." Roy explained as he quickly began to thrust his finger deeper inside of me. I whimpered and groaned as my back curled and I put my forehead on his shoulder, clutching his jacket tightly. He soon added a second. He quickened his thrusts but soon slowed down when I moaned out his name.

"R~o~y!"

'I'll be your teacher,

I'll show you the ropes…'

My mind went all fuzzy, stars blinding my vision. I felt him prod the same spot again, experimentally this time. "Mmnh, R~o~y!" I started to buck my hips to try to make his fingers touch that spot again. I was greatly disappointed when he removed his fingers from me.

'You'll see a side of love,

You've never known…'

"Turn around," Roy ordered gently.

I, desperate to fill the sudden needy urge inside of me, turned quickly and bent over. I heard his fly being undone, and sighed with relief as he placed his hands on my hips, knowing I'd be filled soon.

'I can see it going down,

It going down…'

"Edward, you may want to steady yourself with the toilet," he suggested. No longer caring about sanitation, I placed both my flesh hand and my automail on the rim of the toilet.

Roy heaved a sigh, as I felt him align his tip to the place his fingers once were. "This is going to hurt at fir-"

"Oh get on with it alread-" I was cut off during my cutting him off by him suddenly impaling me with his member.

'In my head,

I see you all over me,'

I gasped for the air that had so suddenly seemed to leave my body when he entered me. The pain overwhelmed me and my head dropped while my eyes flew wide open. I felt Roy shift and another wave of pain washed over me.

"Mnh, Roy, I-I'm not ready ye-ah!" Roy had pulled himself out to his tip and thrust himself back inside me. I cried out continuously as he fucked me hard.

As he forcefully pushed himself deeper into me, his nails dug into my hips and he hit the spot of wonders. A low, deep, shaky moan poured through my lips, "R~oy…mm."

'In my head,

You fulfill my fantasies…'

Soon I was moving with him, pushing my hips to meet his, over and over again as pleasure now racked my body.

To be taken, to be wanted, to be _loved_ was what I wanted, _needed_ more than anything. Rough and quick in a public place or slow and gentle in a soft bed…It really didn't matter to me.

I heard not just my moans of pleasure, but his too, and him moaning _my_ name over and over again as I was his. Hearing him call me his in such a possessive tone... I craved for it.

'In my head,

You'll be screaming 'Ohh'!'

Roy's moans grew deeper and sounded more often. I felt him move one of his arms to encircle my waist. I inhaled quickly when I felt his hand grasping my now throbbing member. His pumps matched his thrusts; quick and nearing the vicinity of harsh.

"Mnh, Ed, I-" Roy panted in my ear. His hand that had only just begun to stroke me, stopped and returned to my hips. I cried out over and over again in pleasure as Roy penetrated me deeper and deeper. "Ed, I-ah, ED!" Roy cried out to me as he came inside me.

'In my head,

It's going down…'

I was being shaken…

Snapping my eyes open, I saw the cab driver leaning over his seat and glaring at me, his hands on my shoulders. "We're here. Your buddy already paid me, so get out!" Frowning at the rather rude driver, I opened the door and stepped out onto the parade grounds.

'In my head,

It's going down…'

I shook my head as I headed toward Roy's -I mean _Mustang's_- office, trying rid myself of the dream.

'_There's no way…there's no way…'_

I got to the office, and saw that the light was on, _'So he is here.' _I knocked on the door for several minutes; each time harder than the last due to the lack of response. I began to chew on my lip as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I could feel my face was still flushed from the dream. And I shifted nervously, as my pants were oh _so_ unbearably tight.

I heard the door click as it began to open and I forced my gaze off the floor…

'In my head…'

**Leave a review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm soooo sorry i made you all wait so long for the final part!**

**I feel so bad! However it's up now!...As erm...you can probably tell ^^;**

**Either way i hope you will enjoy the final segment of "In My Head"!**

**R&R please and thank you! ^.~**

'You're singing to me baby,

In my head right now.'

Roy opened the door slowly, excuses at the tip of his tongue to give to the person checking in on him, for as to why he was still at the office at ten, thirty-four at night. However all of those excuses scattered the moment he saw exactly _who_ was on the other side of the door.

Edward's eyes widened at the tad frazzled expression on Roy's face.

Both of them drank in the images of the other's disheveled appearance.

Edward coughed lightly after a moment, looking back to his black boots blushing. Roy bit his lip and looked toward his office a moment later.

"What are you doing here? I was pretty sure that the two of you seemed rather chummy," Roy tried to keep the bitterness he felt from his voice.

Edward looked back up to Roy before shaking his head.

"No, R-er, Mustang, he just helped me and Al earlier with some research tips. I offered to take him to dinner cause of how late it was and the club was the closest place to eat." Roy's head turned back to Edward. Ed was looking up at him from under his eyelashes as he continued to explain the misunderstanding. "When we walked in, I tried to head to the bar so I could order our dinner, but he grabbed my shoulders and lead me to the dance floor…

"I-if I had known how perverted he was..." Edward's voice broke and he looked away. While Roy then proceeded to realize what he had seen Edward and that bastard do was the bastard's doing, and that Ed had not wanted any of it. He then wrapped his arms around Ed's back, pulling him close as he rested his head on top of Ed's.

'She'll be screaming out,

When it all goes down.'

Both Edward and Roy's minds flashed back to the final moments of their dreams. Hearing the other's cries as they came, ringing in their heads, all from the gentle hug.

Edward shifted himself slightly in the embrace, which caused Roy to realize, through touch, just how _hard_ Ed was. And Edward, because he shifted accidentally grinded both his and Roy's clothed erections together. Roy let out a throaty moan as Edward arched in his hold from the feeling.

'Just stay with me now,

Say the word and we'll go.'

"A-ah, so-sorry, I-" Ed's stutterings were stopped as Roy grabbed his face and pulled Edward's lips to his.

"Please, Edward. Stay," Roy's voice was much softer than before. And as Ed stared up into his midnight eyes, he saw just love, pure heart wrenching love.

Feeling his knees buckle, Ed leaned against Roy, pulling his back to the Colonel's, lips brushing. "Of course."

'I'll be your teacher,

I'll show you the ropes.'

Roy led Edward back into his office stopping to lock the door.

When he turned back around he was greeted by the sight of a paperwork cleared desk, and a certain blond alchemist lounging sexily across it. Walking slowly toward something he had only dreamed of, he whispered, "Are you sure about this, Ed?"

Edward rolled his eyes and put a hand on the clasp of his jacket. With a 'snap' it came undone and he slowly shrugged it off himself. While shrugging, Edward rolled his body with the movement. Pulling at his hair tie allowing his hair to cascade down his back slowly.

Roy was paralyzed by the private show he was getting.

Edward stood as he reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. Inch by inch showing Roy his well-toned chest, as well as his practically glowing automail.

Roy gulped slowly; blood was quickly rushing to his already painful lower region.

Edward put both hands on his hips, and began to wiggle out of his tight, leather pants. Kicking them away, with both his boots once they reached his ankles. Then he slid back onto Roy's desk, he narrowed his eyes lustfully at the Colonel. He leaned back further on the desk, a dusting of red shone on his awaiting face.

But what soon got Roy's attention, was the rather large tent in the younger alchemist's boxers.

"Come on _Roy_," Edward purred, "What's taking so long? Need any help?"

Roy snapped from his thoughts and smirked while chuckling lowly, before quickly undoing his own jacket and striding over to the boy; still clothed in his black muscle shirt and pants. Roy walked back to where his chair sat behind the desk, and pushed it away.

Roy the proceeded to lean over Edward, placing his hands on the other's warm hips; and pulled Ed closer to the edge of the desk so his legs hung off. He continued to lean over him, until said boy was laying on his back on the desk; hands still on Ed's waist.

Edwards' hands shakily unbuttoned Roy's pants before grabbing both the waistbands for pants and boxers and pulled them both down.

Roy took a sharp intake of air as the air from the office made sudden contact with his hardened member. Roy then helped Edward complete the task of pants removal, as Edward practically tore the Flame's shirt off.

Just as Roy began to pull gently at Ed's boxers, Edward began to shake. Stopping, Roy looked back to Ed's semi-frightened gaze. "Ed? Are you sure you want this? Now?"

Edward looked away, almost shamefully.

"Of course, I...it's just, it's my…ugh firs-erm…"

Roy's eyes widened in realization, a genuine gentle smile broke onto his face. Bending down to Edward's head, he kissed his lips in a soft peck.

"I'll be gentle, if you want me to stop, at _any_ time, I will." Roy's eyes stared deep into nervous amber ones, waiting for the younger's decision.

"A-alright."

'You'll see a side of love,

You've never known.'

Slowly pulling Edward's boxers off his petite body, Roy placed two fingers in Ed's mouth.

Edward, unsure of what he was supposed to do, started to suck on them slowly. When the Colonel let out a deep throaty moan, Edward began to swirl his tongue around Roy's fingers, savoring the salty flavor of Roy's flesh.

'I can see it going down,

Going down,

Going down…'

Roy, rather reluctantly, pulled his fingers from Ed's mouth. Placing one at Ed's puckered entrance, before pushing it in slowly, past the virgin ring of muscle. Edward gasped loudly at the intrusion, relaxing a moment later as Roy carefully moved his finger in and out.

Edward was beginning to get used to the set pace, when Roy added his second finger. Biting his lip, Ed breathed deeply; trying to relax. Roy pumped his fingers into Edward a few more times, before stopping and scissoring his fingers. Edward let out a small cry and he tried to curl into a ball, only to be pushed back down by Roy's free hand.

"You _need_ this, Edward," Roy's now husky voice breathed into his ear as he continued to scissor and pump deeper. Soon Roy was back to pumping only, and Edward was rocking his hips to Roy's rhythm, when his fingers struck gold.

"As, mhn, Roy! Th-there! Again!"

'In my head,

I see you all over me…'

The Flame then proceeded to pump his fingers harder, faster, and deeper; causing the younger to cry out as stars filled his eyes. Roy lifted his hand from where it had been placed at Ed's shoulder and began to trail it down his chest, past his stomach; and straight to Edward's hardened member.

Circling a finger around the base and teasing the soft blond curls that lay there. Edward shivered in pleasure at the touch; especially when the elder began to massage his sac, making him throw his head back with a loud moan.

'In my head,

You fulfill my fantasy…'

Roy's own member was painfully hard and in need of attention. Roy slowed his pumping until he stopped and pulled out his slicked fingers. Edward whimpered and glared up at him, whimpering from his loss. Roy licked his fingers clean, Edward moaned at the sight, an embarrassed blush flooding his face. Roy moved his saliva covered fingers to his own shaft. Sliding them up and down, making him bite his lip to suppress his own moans.

After figuring he was lubricated enough he put his tip to Ed's entrance. One hand on Ed's hip the other cupping the alchemist cheek. "It'll be okay, Ed."

His response was a quick nod.

Roy slowly began to push himself into Edward. As he encountered his tight wall of muscle, Edward began to pant loudly; tears beginning to gather in his eyes. Continuing to push past the tight barrier, Roy made low soothing sounds to try to calm his small lover.

Edward cried out in pain as Roy finally got through, tears eagerly flowing down his face. Once through, Roy didn't pause. He continued to enter Edward until he was completely buried; deep inside the smaller. Only then did he stop and begin to wipe away the tears that were flowing past his hand.

Hovering over Edward he lowered his head, and covered Ed's lips in a loving kiss. Edward made sure it was rather sloppy as he continued to pant during it. Breaking away, Roy kissed his forehead, and brushed the sweat slicked hair from Ed's face.

As much as Roy just wanted to pound into his newfound partner, he wanted Ed to enjoy this and have a good first time.

Edward closed his eyes as he was caught in between wanting Roy to pummel him into oblivion and Roy taking a slow pace from here on out. In his dream he imagined Roy doing him rough, but currently he wasn't sure he could handle that. He opened his eyes to awaiting ocean blue one, nodding his head slowly.

Roy, knowing neither would last long in their current conditions, did his best to keep the same, even, slow pace for Edward; going deeper in search each time. On one particular thrust, Edward cried out, eyes snapping wide open, his back arching off the hard wooden desk. His legs wrapped tightly around Roy's waist, as his arms flung themselves around Roy's neck.

Roy paused, smirking, before pulling back out and thrusting hard back in.

"Gah! Roy!"

'In my head,

It's going down…'

As the Colonel pulled back out again, the hand that had been guiding Ed's hips was now beginning to stroke Edward's overly sensitive member. Moving his hand up and down; his nails grazing the soft skin, as Roy thrust back inside.

Edward was lost in a world of ecstasy. His body was soon meeting Roy's thrusts, Roy hitting that sweet spot over and over again.

'In my head,

It's going down…'

Edward was panting and moaning wildly, the combination of Roy's perfect angle and his sensual strokes were over-stimulating his senses.

Roy's breath was coming out in pants as well. Edward's tight and overly hot channel doing wonders. And seeing his new lover writhe in pleasure beneath him, and feeling his breath coming in warm puffs at his neck, moans sounding in his ear. Roy felt like he was in heaven.

Edward gasped for air as the warm pool that had formed in his lower region turned white hot. The feeling of his build-up becoming too much with the strokes and the thrusts.

"Hah, ah R-Roy! I-I-Ah!" Edward came hard, his head flung back as his cum covered them both, his arms falling off Roy's neck. Roy thrust in once more as Edward's walls closed in around him, squeezing him to completion as well.

"Edward," Roy gasped as his seed poured into Ed, filling him to the brim.

'In my head…'

Edward's eyes were closed, breathing beginning to even out, still riding on the aftershocks of his orgasm. He felt whole with Roy still inside and like some boneless creature, he was at peace.

Roy had his head buried in the crook of Ed's neck, still breathing a tad harshly. He began to plant small loving kisses up Edward's neck, before smothering Ed's lips with his own. Roy pulled himself out of Edward with a small 'pop.' His cum dripping down onto his desk.

Roy picked up Edward's pliant form and carefully laid him on the couch, before laying beside him.

Edward turned to cuddle into Roy's chest, automail limbs chilling Roy momentarily. Roy buried his head in Edward's loose hair; taking in the scent of sex, sweat, and Ed; as Edward nuzzled his way into the hollow of Roy's throat.

Roy lazily reached for the blanket that decorated the couch and draped it over the both of them, letting his arm lay possessively around Ed's waist.

"I love you."

The words could barely be heard, and they hung in the air for a moment, waiting for Edward's reply. Edward was frozen for a moment, before a soft smile broke onto his face. _'This wasn't in my head…'_

Edward shifted, moving his head so he was looking up at Roy, he smiled and wrapped one arm around his lover's back, "Love you too, Bastard."

Roy tightened his hold on Edward and brought him closer, closing his eyes peacefully. His final thought before drifting off was, _'It's not __**just**__ in my head anymore.'_

'It's going down…

In my head…'


End file.
